Anzu is NOT my girlfriend!
by moonlite-rhapsody
Summary: The media has told everyone that Yami Muto is dating Anzu Mazaki. Yami despretely wants to escape the girl and prove the press wrong.Who does he turn to for help? Shounen-ai & Anzu-bashing
1. Chapter One

+ WARNING: This story is YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI. This means that  
  
this story is BOY X BOY. So if you don't like, then don't  
  
read.  
  
+ Title:Anzu is NOT my girlfriend!  
  
+ Authoress: mOoNliTe-rApHsOdy  
  
+ Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
+ Summary: The media has told everyone that Yami Muto is dating Anzu Mazaki.   
  
Yami despretely wants to escape the girl and prove the press wrong.   
  
Who does he turn to for help?  
  
+ Rating: R  
  
+ A/N: Yami and Yugi CANNOT talk to each other through the mind link.   
  
// Yami's thoughts//  
  
/ Yugi's thoughts/  
  
[ [Seto's thoughts]]  
  
(Anzu's thoughts)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Yes girls! You've heard right! The sexy Yami Muto has been taken! We've seen him around the city with the beautiful Anzu Mazaki. Here are some pictures to prove it. Ah...how disappointing it is for you ladies. As for further news..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Yami Muto yelled at the TV. "I am NOT going out with that annoying, slutty, b-"  
  
"Yami what's wrong!" An extremely concerned Yugi came running down the stairs. "I heard you screaming."  
  
Yami pointed accusingly at the TV. "The reporter said that *I* am going out with *Anzu*!" he shrieked.  
  
Yugi's face relaxed from worried, to amused. "Well...she *does* follow you everywhere. And she *does* constantly touch you" Yami's left eyebrow twitched. "Also, I think, when we're in public, that she's permanently latched onto your arm." Yugi chuckled.  
  
Yami glared at his hikari. "It's not *my* fault that *she* won't let go of my arm!" The pharaoh pouted and sank onto the couch.  
  
The amethyst-eyed freshmen snickered. "Have fun in school tomorrow!" and skipped out of the room.  
  
Yami followed Yugi's back with a glare. //School...// The duelist groaned. //I do *not* want to think about school.//  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yami grimaced when he walked into the school corridors. Everywhere he walked, girls would come up to him and burst into tears. He sighed. It was so damn frustrating! He told them that Anzu wasn't his girlfriend, but they all cried even harder, saying that he was so kind, trying to make them feel better. Why couldn't anybody get it into their heads?! He was NOT with Anzu!   
  
Even Jounouchi and Honda had believed that the two were together. The two had run up to the pharaoh, and yelling things like: "I thought I was your friend Yami." and "Why didn't you tell me you were with Anzu?" and "Don't you trust me enough to keep a secret?" He growled in frustration. After a reassuring that they were indeed his friends, Yami had firmly told them the same thing he kept repeating the whole day: Anzu was not his girlfriend. At first, the two didn't believe him. Jounouchi even winked at him! But after awhile, they saw that Yami was serious, and started immediately cursing the media. It was pretty funny actually.  
  
Ignoring the weeping girls, Yami headed straight for the cafeteria, wanting some sort of escape for this mess. He immediately regretted ever setting foot into the cafeteria when a pair of slim arms suddenly latched onto him. Yami inwardly groaned. //Anzu.// He groaned and turned his face to meet a pair of shining crystal blue eyes.   
  
"Isn't it wonderful Yami?" Her annoyingly high voice squeaked into Yami's ear. "Now *everyone* knows that we're together. I'm so happy! Now everyone knows that you're mine." She sighed contently and buried her head in Yami's shoulder.   
  
"Anzu..." Yami began in a firm tone. "We are NOT together. You are NOT my girlfriend! How did the reporters ever think of something like that in the first place. Hell, I don't even like GIRLS!"   
  
"Oh Yami," Anzu giggled. "You're so funny."  
  
Yami just sighed in defeat and stalked dejected to where Yugi and company were sitting. Anzu happily followed, all the while chatting insanely about how hot Yami was looking that day. Yugi gave Yami a look of sympathy, while at the same time, was looking very amused. Bakura glared at Anzu and was silently threatening, that if she didn't shut up, to send her to the Shadow Realm. Jounouchi and Otogi were too busy making out by the corner of the tree to care, while Ryou was sitting contently on Yugi's lap. Malik was lying down, his head in Bakura's lap, and Mariku had his head resting peacefully on Bakura's shoulder.   
  
Ice cold sapphire eyes heard the insane chatter and looked up with narrowed eyes. He was extremely irritated to see Anzu. [[When does that stupid bitch ever shut up?!]] And...like always...she was hanging off of Yami. Seto, like everyone else, had heard that Yami and Anzu were a couple. The news was all over the city. But unlike the spirit's little fanclub of sobbing girls, the CEO did not believe it. With his sharp observing eyes, Seto could tell easily that Yami didn't even *like* the girl on his arm. Right now for instance: Yami was glaring daggers at the brunette, probably wishing that she would fall down a hole and disappear. Anzu, of course, did not notice and continued with her annoying chatter. Noticing that he was staring at Yami, he quickly averted his gaze back to his food. [[Humph...why should I care what the pharaoh does?]]   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The pharaoh got home and slumped onto the couch. Today had been unbearable! First of all, every goddamn girl thought Anzu was his girlfriend! How many times did he have to say it?! Then, Anzu truly believed that they *were* a couple, and never let go of his arm! Yami shook his right arm experimentally. He winced and put it back down. As much as he hated to say it, but Yugi was right. That girl *was* permanently attached to his arm. She also kept trying to hug him, and even tried to kiss him! The pharaoh flinched at the thought. Thank god Bakura showed up when he did. He owed the tomb robber...big time. To make it worse, his hikari found the whole thing *funny!* It was *not* funny! It was total and complete torture!   
  
"Yami..." Yugi's singsong voice floated into the room. "I have an idea, that might make Anzu leave you along."  
  
Yami turned sharply to look at his aibou. "What is it?" He asked eagerly. Anything to get away from that annoying brat.  
  
"What if...you got someone to pretend to be your boyfriend?" Yugi's amethyst eyes looked at Yami's thoughtfully. "She'll think you cheated on her, *and* she'll *finally* get the concept that you're gay!"  
  
Yami stared at Yugi, before his face completely brightened. "That might work!" But as suddenly as it came, his happiness disappeared. "But who would pretend to be my boyfriend? Everyone's taken!" He ticked them off one by one. "You're with Ryou. Jou is with Otogi. And Bakura is happily taken by Malik and Mariku."  
  
"There's still Honda..."  
  
Crimson eyes widened in horror. "Honda?! You want *me* to date *Honda*?!" The pharaoh looked like he was about to faint.  
  
Yugi giggled. "Err..fine, not Honda then. Well...the only person besides him is Kaiba."  
  
"The human ice cube?!" Yami asked wryly. //A rather cute looking ice cube.// Yami's eyes widened. //I did *not* just think that.//  
  
"So who will it be Yami? Honda or Kaiba? Or maybe you should stay with Anzu. I mean she's-"  
  
"Never!" Yami growled. "Honda's not even gay. I mean, he likes Shizuka." He paused a moment. "Is Kaiba gay?" He hesitated. "I mean...I can't really tell."  
  
"I can't either. He hasn't shown interest in guys *or* girls. But I think it's worth a shot." Yugi shrugged.  
  
Yami sat for awhile in silence, debating on what he should do. After a moment, he sighed and prepared to try and thaw the human ice cube. "I'm going to see Kaiba." With that, the pharaoh walked out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Please read & review and let me know what you think! =] 


	2. Chapter Two

+ WARNING: This story is YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI. This means that  
  
this story is BOY X BOY. So if you don't like, then don't  
  
read.  
  
+ Title: Anzu is NOT my girlfriend!  
  
+ Authoress: mOoNliTe-rApHsOdy  
  
+ Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
+ Summary: The media has told everyone that Yami Muto is dating Anzu Mazaki.   
  
Yami desperately wants to escape the girl and prove the press wrong.   
  
Who does he turn to for help?  
  
+ Rating: R  
  
+ A/N: Yami and Yugi CANNOT talk to each other through the mind link.   
  
// Yami's thoughts//  
  
/ Yugi's thoughts/  
  
[ [Seto's thoughts]]  
  
(Anzu's thoughts)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
+ Chapter Two +  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As soon as Yami stepped outside, he rushed back into his house, hands pressed fearfully to the door. Yugi looked into the pharaoh's wide eyes and raised an eyebrow. Yami wordlessly pointed to the window looking pale and horrified. As soon as the little light peeked outside the window, he rolled onto the floor, laughing hysterically.   
  
"Y-Yami" Yugi tried to gasp out. "There is a bunch of crying girls outside our door." Tears had started to stream down the amethyst-eyed freshmen's face from his hysterical laughter.   
  
The pharaoh glared at his hikari. "It's *not* funny!"   
  
This just made Yugi laugh harder and Yami glare harder.  
  
"I think," Yugi managed after he had calmed down a bit, "that you should make a run for it. They might follow you...but oh well. If you actually manage to persuade Kaiba to pretend to be your boyfriend, then you can show your fan club then and there that you are gay and definitely *not* with Anzu."  
  
Yami's glare lessened a bit and considered the suggestion thoughtfully. //That actually might work...that is...*if * I can reach the Kaiba mansion before the crowd catches me. //  
  
"But oh..." Yugi grinned, "Won't your fan club be even more heartbroken to know that they have absolutely no chance with you?" He paused for a moment. "Now that I think about it, there *were* some *guys* in the crowd too. Interesting..." He trailed off.  
  
The crimson-eye pharaoh just shook his head and prepared to leave the house.  
  
// Okay, on three. One...Two...// He took a deep breath. //Three!//   
  
Yami dashed out the door and sprint past the numerous people. Looking back, Yami saw that he had put a good 100 feet between them. //Good...// He sighed in relief. //Now only if I can keep this up all the way to Kaiba's house. //  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Seto Kaiba was speedily typing on his laptop, his steel blue eyes solely focused on the screen before him. [[So much work to get done today.]] Sapphire orbs scanned the circular watch around his wrist. [[Mokuba should be home by now.]] As if on cue, a raven hair boy poked his head into Seto's office and grinned at his brother,   
  
"Hey big brother!"   
  
Seto smiled in return, a gesture reserved only for Mokuba. "How was school?"  
  
"It was fine. I'm going to go do homework now. "With that, the little boy skipped away, humming softly to himself.  
  
Seto shook his head and once again focused all his attention on his laptop.   
  
*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*  
  
The doorbell continued to ring. Seto grit his teeth, hoping that his brother would answer the damn door. But unfortunately for him, Mokuba had his earphones on and the volume was the highest it could get, making him deaf to all else. Seto sighed and opened the door, fully prepared to yell the shit out of whoever the hell it was.  
  
What fully surprised the CEO was a frantic pharaoh running into his house and slamming the door close. Said yami was panting heavily, skin lightly flushed and covered with a thin sheet of sweat.   
  
[[What the hell does that stupid pharaoh think he's doing?! Barging in my house with his tight little ass.]] The brunette blinked. [[Yami does *not* have a tight ass.]] He sighed. [[I *really* need a vacation.]]  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my house pharaoh?" Seto's voice was as cool and calculated as usual.  
  
Yami winced and took a deep breath. " WelleveryonethinksthatAnzu'smygirlfriendbutshe'snot." Another breath. "SoIwantsomeonetopretendtobemyboyfriendbecauseIamgay."   
  
The brunette just continued to stare at Yami for awhile before he finally decoded Yami's compact sentence. "So you're gay." Seto waved a hand carelessly. "What's that got to do with me?"  
  
"Well...umm..." The pharaoh fidgeted slightly, his eyes not meeting his rival's. "SinceeveryoneelseistakenIwaswonderingifyouwouldpretendtobemyboyfriend."  
  
Seto blinked once. He blinked twice. "Come again?"  
  
Yami was looking *extremely* uncomfortable now. "Since everyone else is taken, I was wondering if you would pretend to be my boyfriend."  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm even gay Yami?"  
  
"Well, umm...I'm trying to find out if you are."  
  
An awkward silence hung in the air. Yami was nervously awaiting Kaiba's answer.  
  
Finally, the CEO asked, "What do I get in return?"  
  
Surprised crimson eyes stared into ice blue ones. "Anything you want."   
  
Seto nodded, and broke their gaze. "For how long do we put up this act?"  
  
Yami thought it over. He hadn't really considered this. "One month? We have to make it convincing."  
  
Seto nodded again. He finally realized the tremendous amount of noise outside his mansion and looked outside his window. The past high priest smirked and gracefully took Yami's hand. "Shall we?"   
  
Yami looked at him like he had grown two heads, but nodded anyways.   
  
Grand doors opened to reveal two extremely good-looking men locking hands. The crowd was instantly silent, afraid even to breathe.   
  
The two top duelists continued holding hands until Yami felt a slight tug on his hands. Before he could blink, Seto pulled him in for a kiss. Yami's eyes widened and he gasped.   
  
"Just play along." Seto murmured against his lips, willing him to comply.   
  
The pharaoh nodded and slipped his arms around the CEO's neck, pulling him slightly closer.  
  
The kiss was unlike anything Yami had ever felt before. He practically melted against those petal soft lips. A fire spread throughout his body, needing more of the breath-taking brunette before him. The kiss spoke of familiarity, or something Yami had experienced long ago. The kiss ended abruptly, but left Yami aching for more.   
  
The kiss broke. Yami pulled away from the embrace awkwardly, refusing to meet Seto's eyes. //Yugi was right.// He thought wryly as he observed a river-in-making before him. The few guys in the crowd also looked heartbroken, but their eyes were shining with hope. One guy managed to catch Yami's eye and licked his lips seductively. The pharaoh shivered in fear and unconsciously inched closer to Seto.  
  
The brunette raised an eyebrow at Yami's actions and followed his gaze to the man. Seto glared daggers at him, only to meet a pair of violet eyes gazing back with equal fire. Seto didn't like him, not one bit, and pulled Yami closer. [[Why do I care?!]] The CEO was extremely confused about his actions, but pushed his questions aside as he led Yami inside his mansion once more.   
  
As soon as the door was closed, Seto pushed Yami away and went upstairs. His voice was like ice. "You can go home when the crowd's gone." And was gone, leaving a very confused pharaoh with his questions.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[[Why did I agree to it?!]] Seto banged his head on his table. [[Why why why why why?!]]   
  
'Maybe it's because you like him.' A traitorous voice whispered inside the brunette's head.  
  
Seto shook his head vigorously. [[Yami?! Never. He is my rival. My enemy for the past 3000 years.]]  
  
But then, there was that unspoken question. The question Seto had been agonizing over since he did it.   
  
Why did he kiss Yami?  
  
It had felt so familiar, yet nothing he had ever experienced before. Yami's lithe body pressed up against his...it was so...right.   
  
He knew that there was no reason to kiss the pharaoh. They were holding hands for Ra's sake! He knew the people could tell that they were much more than friends from just that. But...he needed to convince him self. [[Yeah, that's it. The kiss was merely something to convince myself of this pretend relationship. Yeah...that was it.]]  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Yes ladies of Domino! Yami Muto is not, I repeat not dating Anzu Mazaki. It turns out today's hottest duelist is...gay! You heard me right folks! Sorry ladies. He is currently dating the ever famous Seto Kaiba! Wow is this shocker!" The reporter's eyes were practically popping out with every sentence she said.  
  
"The two most eligible bachelors are taken...by each other! Now on to today's forecast..."  
  
Yami shut the TV and sighed. Finally! Everyone knew his big secret. At least he didn't have to put up with that *annoying* friendship prat. He smiled at the thought and his thoughts began to unconsciously drift to a certain chestnut hair CEO.   
  
Kaiba confused him. First, he was an unbreakable, unmeltable human ice cube. All of a sudden, he kisses you. Then, he turns back into the block of ice. Yami sighed. Kaiba had left him in a puddle of mixed emotions. As much as he hated to admit it, Yami enjoyed their kiss. He enjoyed the kiss from his one and only rival. His long-lived enemy and high priest.   
  
The pharaoh sighed and hurried downstairs. He was going to see his "boyfriend" at school, and for some unknown reason, Yami had butterflies in his stomach.  
  
As he ran past the kitchen table, he halted. Wide ruby eyes turned to the Domino Newspaper. On the wrinkled newspaper, was a huge picture purposely printed on the front page for the world to see, was Yami and Kaiba...kissing.   
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: So tell me what you readers think! =] 


	3. Chapter Three

**+ WARNING: **This story is YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI. This means that

this story is BOY X BOY. So if you don't like, then don't

read.

**+ Title:** Anzu is NOT my girlfriend!

**+ Authoress:** mOoNliTe-rApHsOdy

**+ Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

**+ Summary:** The media has told everyone that Yami Muto is dating Anzu Mazaki. 

Yami desperately wants to escape the girl and prove the press wrong. 

Who does he turn to for help?

**+ Rating:** R

**+ A/N: **Yami and Yugi CANNOT talk to each other through the mind link. 

// Yami's thoughts//

/ Yugi's thoughts/

[[Seto's thoughts]]

(Anzu's thoughts)

* * * * * * * * * * * *

**+ Chapter Three +**

* * * * * * * * * * * *

//I guess the whole universe knows about me and Seto now...// Yami thought dryly as he gazed at the huge picture of their embrace. It only brought back the memory of Seto's soft lips, tender touch, and the strange feeling that Yami felt whenever the CEO was near. He had tried to forget about the kiss the entire night before he fell asleep, but it seemed that he was yet again reminded of it. //At least Anzu will finally get the picture.// the former pharaoh smirked slightly.

Sighing softly, Yami headed out of the Game Shop, only to find a certain gorgeous brunette waiting outside for him. Crimson eyes widened in surprise and gaped at Seto.

"W-what are you doing here?"

The brunette just raised an elegant eyebrow. "Walking you to school,_ sweetheart_. Isn't that what a _boyfriend_ is supposed to do?" He smirked slightly, watching Yami's flustered face and raised a challenging eyebrow.

Yami met Seto's challenging stare with ruby eyes. He grinned and suddenly hooked himself onto the CEO's arm as they began walking. "Aww..._sweetie_. You're so thoughtful!" The pharaoh inwardly smirked as he saw a tint of pink on said brunette's face.

"Is my little Blue Eyes _blushing_?" 

Seto glared at Yami. "Hn"

The pharaoh chuckled. //He looks so cute and vulnerable right now. He should show this side more often.// Yami mused inwardly.

After many more blushes and teasing, the pair reached Domino High, prepared to start their day. The moment they stepped inside the school, a swarm of girls (some guys too) attacked and bombarded them with hundreds of questions. Many of the girls were tear-stricken. Of course. The two hottest guys at Domino High were taken... by each other! But surprisingly, there were also as many girls looking at the pair with giant hearts in their eyes. "Those two are so kawaii!" one girl would say. Other random comments were whispered throughout the crowd like: "I knew they would get together" or "I give them about a week." 

Thankfully, the warning bell rang and the crowd scattered off to go to class. Yami and Seto had different classes first period so they had to part. And since many people were still in the halls, Yami had to make a show out of it. A small smirk formed on the pharaoh's lips and he gave Seto a kiss on the cheek. 

"Bye, baby." Crimson eyes winked at sapphire ones as Yami walked off to class. 

The CEO stood there awhile before blinking and recollecting himself and went to his own class. 

Yami=1 Seto = 0

[[I'll get you at lunch pharaoh.]] The former high priest thought in class.

*******************

At lunch, a tri-colored boy was chatting cheerfully with his aibou about duel monsters. Suddenly, Yami yelped and leaped 10 feet into the air. He turned around to see a smirking Seto. 

"Don't do that!" The pharaoh hissed, rubbing his butt. 

"Oh, but you have such a delectable butt, pharaoh." Innocent eyes gazed at Yami. 

Crimson eyes glared back while a certain purple-eyed aibou was laughing behind his hand. 

"Don't you think so Yugi?" Blue eyes twinkled playfully at Yugi.

"Very." Yugi winked at an open-mouthed Yami.

/Wow, I never knew mean, cold Kaiba could ever open up like this. / Yugi mused. /Maybe it has something to do with Yami./ He watched with calculating amethyst eyes as Seto teased Yami mercilessly A small smirk graced the young hikari's mouth. /If I'm not mistaken, I do believe that our cold-hearted dragon is infatuated with our little pharaoh./ He narrowed his eyes slightly. /But he better not hurt Yami./ 

"See koi? Even your little aibou said so." Seto grinned and wrapped one arm around Yami's waist. 

The pharaoh tried to ignore the heat radiating off the enticing CEO's body and rolled his eyes. 

Suddenly a loud scream was heard and half a second later, Yami was knocked by a raging object so hard, he fell on the floor. Looking to see what had hit him, he realized that the very thing was still on his waist. Bright baby blue eyes gazed at Yami with huge red hearts. 

"Uh...hi Anzu." He desperately tried to wiggle out of the cheerleader's grasp. But it seemed that she had a death grip on him and wouldn't let go. 

Having all his attention and concentration fixed on freeing himself, Yami didn't notice a pair of sapphire eyes glaring with jealousy at Anzu. A set of amethyst eyes did notice however and tried hard to prevent a smile from appearing on his face. 

Said girl was howling with sobs, her hands clutching Yami's shirt and soaking it with tears. 

"Tell me it's not true my love! That you are not going out with that statue!" She spat and pointed menacingly at Seto. 

The CEO didn't even flinch. He raised a delicate eyebrow, finding the whole situation more amusing than insulting. "Yes he is." He spoke in his usual cool and calm voice. "Now would you be so kind as to get off my boyfriend? I do believe he needs to breathe."

The brunette bimbo glared but got off Yami anyways. Gasping for air, Yami stood somewhat shakily. He eyed Anzu warily.

"It's true Anzu. Seto is my boyfriend." Something in the tri-color haired boy's heart stirred. //Seto is my boyfriend.// He realized that this was the first time saying this to anyone, and the strange thing was: it felt _right_. 

Tear-filled eyes looked at Yami pleadingly. "But I thought you loved _me_! We were going to have three children, buy a two story house with a swimming pool, and..." 

The pharaoh rolled his eyes and droned out Anzu's insane chatter. 

"Anzu," He interrupted sharply. "Get this into your head: I...am...Gay." 

A fresh batch of tears sprang forth, along with an ear-piercing wail. 

Seto glared at her and once again slipped an arm around Yami's waist. The two boys walked off, leaving Anzu with Yugi to wail in her misery. Having no one else to cling to, she grabbed Yugi's leg and sobbed.

"Guys? Where are you going?" The little hikari was beginning to panic. "You're not leaving me with her right?" He was greeted with silence. "Right?!"

********************

Lunch ended and the rest of the day passed by quickly. After school, Yami once again found Seto gallantly waiting for him by the school gate.

"Walking me home high priest?" Yami grinned.

"Of course not pharaoh." Seto smirked. "Why walk when we can sit in my limo instead?"

The pharaoh laughed. "Of course. My apologizes. A _billionaire_ like yourself prefers the most expensive form of travel." 

"Damn straight." Seto winked.

Yami just rolled his eyes and followed the CEO to his sleek ebony limo. 

//Mmm...// thought Yami as his eyes drifted from the gorgeous brunette's back to his butt. 

Seto, like a gentleman, opened the door and they both got in. The chauffeur skillfully drove away.

"Ooo...leather seats!" Chuckling madly, Yami bounced insanely on the seats, hearing it squeak.

The high priest sweat dropped and quirked a smile. The little pharaoh was so adorable. He just wanted to reach out, hug him, and never let go. [[What am I thinking?]] He shook his head slightly, as if to rid these thoughts from his mind. [[I'm getting a little _too_ into this charade.]]

"I think you should stop bouncing before you make a hole in my limo." He was inwardly eyeing Yami with complete amusement but he didn't show it. Had to protect his reputation.

The kawaii duelist stuck his tongue out at the CEO, but stopped anyways. The brunette rolled his eyes at Yami's childish behavior. 

"We really fooled them today." Yami spoke suddenly. His ruby eyes glazed over at the memory and laughed silently.

"Yea, we did." 

"Um..." Yami avoided Seto's gaze and fiddled with his hands. "Thanks again for doing this. I mean you didn't have to..."

"Yami," the CEO interrupted, "You have already thanked me. Besides, I _do_ get something out of this too. So we're equal." Seto instinctively reached out and lifted Yami's face, his hand lingering on Yami's chin. "Okay?"

The pharaoh's breath hitched at the brunette's touch. Not being able to speak at the close proximity to Seto, he nodded dumbly. 

Seto pulled away, and Yami couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment at the loss. 

They reached the Game Shop, and Yami got out. 

"Thanks for the ride Seto."

Seto nodded. 

"See you tomorrow pharaoh." And with a last look, drove away.

Yami looked after the limo for a moment before shaking his head and heading into the Game Shop—knowing Yugi was in there, waiting to attack Yami with questions. And when Yugi wanted to know something, he was scary. Even scarier than the fearsome Bakura. 

//Kami help me.//

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**A/N:** _Sorry it took so long. I wrote chapter three, but then my computer had problems so my dad reset my whole comp! Everything was lost...T_T. But my editor had it so...yay! I finally got my computer back hehe...thanks for waiting! Tell me what you think!! =]_


End file.
